1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicle wheels, and more particularly to a lock for the wheel valve stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In each of the following patents,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,984,283 to Ransom issued May 16, 1971,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,510 to Cardi issued June 19, 1962,
U.S. Pat. No. 1,069,953 to Baxa issued Oct. 15, 1963, various types of clips or holder means are provided for preventing the tire valve stem of motor vehicle tires from pulling through the wheel into the tire and thus preventing damage to the tire interior upon deflation of the tire. It is known that, when a tire becomes deflated, the valve stem is pulled through the wheel inside the tire and oftentimes renders the tire useless if the valve stem revolves about and lacerates the inside of the tire. Several approaches have therefore been taken, as shown by the above prior art patents, in retaining the valve stem outside the wheel rim to avoid its being pulled through the inside of the tire upon deflation. However, these prior art valve stem holders or clamps are of a relatively complex construction and are therefore not made available for widespread economic use. Moreover, the holders have been found to ineffectively clamp the valve stem for preventing it from being pulled through the wheel into the tire and, most importantly, these prior art valve stem holders are incapable of being effectively used over and over again since the means used in clamping the holder in place is oftentimes distorted after first use. Reference is made specifically to the Ransom patent wherein an opposing pair of spring fingers having notches at their ends are used in clamping the holder in place on the valve stem.